


Happy birthday, Sammy

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Songfic, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, alpha dean winchester/omega sam winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Sam presents as an omega 2 weeks before his fifteenth birthday. John comes home, finds out and acts like John does. Cue big brother Dean and his Cheer Sam up masterplan.





	Happy birthday, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> [Square filled for spn a/b/o bingo: weecest]  
> Okay. First of all, I took some creative liberties here because this story is more or less set to a playlist that you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/1135238559/playlist/03ymbbkRLaewMtbH824EYj) (I strongly suggest you listen to it while you read) but the song of most significance (Pearl jam- Just breathe) was released in -09. But for the sake of the story let’s just pretend that that song is a cover of some obscure band who wrote it sometime in the early eighties, mkay? Second, this is inspired by [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29FDSXSG5RM) from The perks of being a wallflower and [this scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZeGfiGcmDU) from SPN season 3. Thirdly, I mostly write smut but when I do write fluff, like this, it tends to be tooth-rotting and sappy beyond sanity. Don’t judge me. But yes, if it is indeed super cute fluffy a/b/o weecest you’re looking for, you’ve come to the right place. Enjoy  
> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)

  
  
  
_“Son of a-”_

_“Aouch”_

_“Godammit”_

His fingers were stiff from the cold night air and his face felt clammy and wet from his own warm, wet breaths as he leaned his forehead against the steering wheel of his father’s Impala.

He could still hear the disappointed tone in John’s voice ringing in his ears; and the look of complete devastation on his brother’s face was something he feared would never fade from his memory.

_“Almos-”_

_“What the hell”_

_“Come on you motherfucki-”_

A loud noise from inside the ratty old house made his body jolt in fear before he realised it was only his dad’s drunken snores from the living room couch. Closer to him was the bedroom he and Sammy shared, and if he listened closely, which he really tried not to, he could hear a soft muffled crying coming from the other side of the frostbitten window. Dean could picture his little brother way too vividly, curled up on the bed with his face pushed hard into his pillow to conceal the sobbing; the reason he could picture all of this so clearly was that he’d seen it on one too many occasions, and that knowledge was enough to make his heart break a little. He knew how ashamed Sam felt every time their father made him cry.

Dean sighed and gritted his teeth in a gesture of determination.

“Come on, Baby. _For me?_ ”

He connected the exposed wires again and with a roar the Impala’s engine came to life. Dean slumped back on the seat with a satisfied huff and patted the dashboard.

“Knew you had it in ya”

He let the engine run as he got out and carefully sneaked up to the living room window. John hadn’t moved an inch since he left him on the couch, the TV on full volume and the half empty bottle of scotch still in his hand. Dean clenched his jaw and fists as the 7th replay of the night’s events began playing in his head.

  
_

_“Omega? You’re an omega?”  
The disbelief and disappointment on their father’s face was evident even though he tried to conceal it and keep his face neutral._

_“Dad.. it just happened- I’m still me”, Sam tried._

_The smile John gave his youngest was the half hearted hard-set kind you’d give someone who’d just handed you a big fat bill or told you you’d just been served._

_“You can’t hunt, Sam. You won’t be safe and..you’ll be a liability”_

_Sam’s face fell and that was the last straw for Dean who stepped up from the couch._

_“I can take care of Sammy, just as I always have. Won’t be a problem, sir”_

_Sam looked up at his older brother, a mixture of emotions ghosting over his face. Dean hated how his father treated Sammy at that moment but Dean was also a good soldier and he knew his place. John laughed bitterly and scratched his neck._

_“No.”_

_“No?!”_

_John threw his hands in the air, giving Dean a look like he’d just told him he was positive the earth was flat._

_“He. Is. An. OMEGA! You can’t keep him safe. Not while hunting. And I need you there with me.”_

_He gave Sam one last look before taking the bottle of scotch he’d bought on his way home and sunk down on the couch. He stared blankly at the TV._

_“This discussion is over. Tomorrow I’m taking Sam to Bobby’s”_ <<

_

The thought of just taking Sam and running away had entered his mind on more than one occasion. But he knew it was useless. An unmated omega without a legal guardian was fair game as far as the majority of the world’s alpha population was concerned and Dean couldn’t do that to Sam.

It gnawed at him. The knowledge that he could help and protect him- be everything Sam needed- if they just weren’t brothers.

Dean had presented as an Alpha about two years ago. He’d supposed it was late but he wasn’t bothered since he was sure he’d be a beta just like both his parents. When he popped his first knot saying he was confused would be putting it mildly. But it had in some way come as a blessing. He was sure Sam would be an alpha too as it was common for siblings to present as the same gender, and that meant they couldn’t possibly be together. And that was a good thing. That made it easier.  
He couldn’t remember when he started feeling differently about Sam, when his goofy dork of a brother sparked something other in him than brotherly love. He hadn’t exactly woken up one day and been hellbent on kissing his brother, it had just sneaked up on him over the years until he couldn’t deny it to himself anymore. He never acted on it. He kept it to himself and focused on keeping his scent under control.

Sam’s first heat had been mild and only lasted for three days, but it had still been hell on Dean. Absolute torrid hell. He knew Sam had probably been able to smell the arousal on him from a mile away and he was very thankful that Sam had the good sense not to mention it.

They had decided to not tell John over the phone, that maybe it would be easier if they delivered the news face to face with their father. And oh, how wrong they had been. John had just come home that same day, a notebook and pencil-set badly wrapped under his arm; it hadn’t taken long before he’d scented the air and the makeshift gift had came crashing down onto the floor. He’d been away on a hunt and just barely been able to make it to Sam’s birthday.  
Dean had a feeling they all wished he’d been held up.

-

_Tap, tap, tap_

“Psst.. hey- Sammy!”

The sizeable lump of blankets and pillows on the bed stirred a bit.

“Come on, hurry up! It’s freezing!”

A bedhead like no other rose up and looked bleary-eyed at Dean. He rubbed his eyes and dragged his hand under his nose as he made his way towards the window. It took a few tries but he finally managed to work it open without making too much noise. Dean had to swallow down the growl that threatened to rip through his throat at the distinct smell of distressed sad omega that came wafting through the window.

“D-dean? What’re you doing out here? Where’s dad? Is he dragging you out on a hunt again?”

Dean willed the last of his alpha instincts away and then chuckled.

“Easy, or you gonna go hypersonic”

He swatted Sam’s hands away from the window sill and climbed in.

“I don’t wanna wake up dad”, he shrugged as an explanation at Sam’s confused expression.

“Get dressed. Warm! And don’t ask any questions”

When he turned to Sam and realised there were still tears in his eyes he got closer and wiped them away gently.

“Trust me, kid, this’ll be fun”

Sam dragged his hands under his nose again with a sniffle and nodded an ‘ok’ before he started rummaging through his duffel- they had as usual not cared to unpack.

When they both were dressed in warm sweaters, jackets, scarves and gloves ( _Sam had insisted that if he needed them, so did Dean_ ) they made their way out the window as silently as they could. When Sam saw the Impala he looked at Dean

“Dad sleeps with the keys to that car, how did yo-”

“He has his tricks. I have mine. Come on, Sammy”

They got in the car, both rubbing their hands together for warmth; it was unusually cold for May, even by northern standards.

Dean experimentally gave some gas, seeing if the motor vehicle gods were still in his favour, before deeming it okay and backing out of the driveway.

Sam curled up on the leather seat in an effort to keep himself warm as he looked out through the window.

 

“Where’re we goin’, Dee?”, he asked without turning his head.

“I don’t know”

Sam turned his head to his older brother with a raised eyebrow.  
Dean gave him a crooked grin and a wink and started fiddling with something in his inside pocket.

“I just wanted to give my little bro a nice end to his birthday”, he laughed and threw a small cassette in Sam’s lap. Dean glanced sideways while trying to watch the road at the same time, scanning Sam’s every expression to determine if the gift had been a bad idea after all. It was hard to figure out how Sam was feeling since his scent was more or less blocked by the excessive layers of clothing.

“It’s just songs that makes me think of you, or us. Shuck it if you don’t want it”, he rushed out.

Sam looked closely at the cover with various songs and artists scribbled down in Dean’s rushed handwriting. He stroked the sides of it carefully and chewed on his bottom lip before taking the cassette out and popping it in the stereo.

_**Lonely is the night when you find yourself alone**_  
_**Your demons come to light and your mind is not your own**_  
_**Lonely is the night when there’s no one left to call**_  
_**You feel the time is right, say the writing’s on the wall**_

Dean shifted his gaze nervously back and forth between the road and Sam as they made their way through the outskirts of town. Sam just stared intently at the stereo, looking very focused.  
“Have the stereo offended you or something? What’s with the look?”  
Sam didn’t look away from the stereo as he answered  
“‘m just trying to make out the words. It’s really good, Dean..”, he looked up at his brother “..it’s kinda how I feel right now”  
And that, that kinda hurt; and Dean wasn’t having any of it. He leaned forward and teasingly pushed Sam back in his seat before pressing fast forward for a couple of seconds. He smiled proudly when the last few notes of the first song rang out.  
“Every time”, he smiled as Sam scoffed.  
“Yeah, great talent there, Dee.”  
“Shut up”, he huffed as the next song came on.  
“Try an have some fun!” he pushed his elbow playfully at Sam and started singing loudly and off key while using the steering wheel as a drum set  
“ _Guess who just got back today, them wild-eyed boys that had been away! Haven’t changed that much to say but man, I still think them cats are crazy!_ ”, he chanced a look at Sam and felt a jolt of happiness in his gut when he saw the smile his brother fought to keep down.  
“Come on, Sammy! I know you know this one”, he grabbed Sam’s knee and shook it playfully before continuing his nails against chalkboard singing.  
“ _They were asking if you were around, how you was, where you could be found-_ come on, Sam. I won’t stop until you join me- _drivin all the old men crazy. The boys are back in town the boys are back in town, th-_ ”  
“ _THE BOYS ARE BACK IN TOO-OOWN!_ ”  
The grin on Dean’s lips was wide enough to break his face as his little brother continued to belt out the chorus. They kept on like that, driving fast through the night towards the tunnels that were the wall between the rundown suburbs and the city, and singing so loudly they were practically screaming, with big dopey smiles on their faces.

A couple of songs later the tunnel lights became visible ahead and Dean began to roll down the windows on his side of the car. Sam eyed him down with a quizzical expression.  
“Roll yours down too, Sammy. Wanna show you something”  
Sam looked a bit unsure and his scent that had started to seep through his jacket changed slightly bringing in a hint of nervousness, but he did as his brother said, reaching back to first get the backseat window down before he made quick work of the front one.  
Pearl jam’s Just breathe started playing softly as they entered the warmly lit tunnel and Dean turned the volume up as far as it’d go.

_**Yes I understand**_  
_**That every life must end**_  
_**As we sit alone**_  
_**I know someday we must go**_  
_**Yeah I’m a lucky man**_  
_**To count on both hands**_  
_**The ones I love**_  
_**Some folks just have one**_  
_**Yeah others they got none**_  


Sam’s eyes were big as saucers as the music flowed out their windows and bounced against the rounded walls creating what could only be described as an acoustic marvel. The song seemed to amplify itself in waves until it felt like it was going around them, constantly growing in volume. Sam couldn’t help but smile wide and happy at his older brother who smiled right back before tousling his hair and speaking a soft  
“Happy birthday, Sammy”  
Sam didn’t even mind his hair getting messed up. He just grinned as his eyes lit up as they always did when he had an idea. He grinned mischievously at Dean before he removed his gloves and got up on all fours on the car seat and slowly started getting up and out the window.  
“Sammy, wha-”  
“Dean, shut up for a second. I want to try this”  
“Fine, just hold on”  
Dean watched worriedly as Sam snaked around and planted his butt on the car door, holding on tightly to the handle on the car ceiling.

_**Yeah, I don’t want to hurt**_  
_**There’s so much in this world**_  
_**To make me bleed**_  
_**Stay with me**_  
_**You’re all I see**_  
_**Did I say that I need you?**_  
_**Did I say that I want you?**_  
_**Oh if I didn’t, I’m a fool you see**_  
_**No one knows this more than me**_  
_**As I come clean**_  
_**I wonder everyday**_  
_**As I look upon your face, uh huh**_  
_**Everything you gave**_  
_**And nothing you would take, uh huh**_  
_**Nothing you would take**_  
_**Everything you gave**_  


Dean quietly sang with the words as he looked at his brother in the periferi. He could just about make out the lower part of Sam’s face, and the blissful smile that looked like it’d almost split his face in two made his heart beat impossibly hard in his chest. 

He was very well aware of the fact that he was probably giving off some serious Happy Alpha in love scent right then and there but he didn’t care. All the windows were open and Sam and his nose were outside the car so he figured he could allow himself this just this once. Just reveling in the happiness of seeing Sam smiling for the first time in a long while without pushing down and restraining every thought and feeling that arose.  
“This is incredible, Dee”, Sam hollered from outside the car. He had let go of the handle with his right hand in favour of leaning out more. Thankfully it was the middle of the night and there was zero to no traffic- especially out there. The song kept growing around them, gaining momentum in the cylinder formed space, the flickering orange lights ghosting warm shadows over their faces.

 

Sam held his arm straight out and leaned his head back, letting the cool air whip and dance over his skin and hair. He laughed gleefully as the last notes of the song bounced of the concrete walls. The tunnel came to an end and they re-entered the darkness and star spangled sky. Sam got back into the car and flopped down in his seat with a new dopey grin plastered on his face.  
“Thank you, Dean. This was amazing”  
Dean just smiled back and petted Sam affectionately over the neck like he used to do when they were younger.

 

He was driving them towards a lookout point near the tunnels where kids had probably gone to make out once upon a time before parents had stopped caring.  
Springsteen’s Born to run came and went before the cold started to seep in under their clothes; they quickly rolled all the windows up again as a song Sam didn’t recognise came on.

_**Looking for a way**_  
_**Maybe now, maybe in a day**_  
_**Cause nothing gonna change**_  
_**If we stay around here**_  
_**We gotta do what it takes**_  
_**Cause it’s all in our hands**_  
_**We all make mistakes**_  
_**But it’s never too late to start again**_  


“Dean..?”

Dean didn’t answer or even acknowledge that he’d heard him. He just started to quietly sing along, acting as if he was unaware that Sam was with him in the car.  
“ _If this life, gets any harder now don’t ever mind, you got me by your side and any time you want we can catch a train and find a better place cause we won’t let nothing or no one keep getting us down. Maybe you and I should pack our bags and say goodbye and fly away from here. Anywhere, I don’t care. We’ll just fly away from here, our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere. We won’t let times pass us by, we’ll just fly_ ”

Sam shifted a bit in his seat and that seemed to be the moment he chose to scent the air. Dean peered over at Sam just in time to see his nostrils flare, his nose stuck up high in the air. Sam opened his eyes and returned his head to its normal position slowly. He had a faint look of disbelief adorning his features. Dean’s cheeks heated before he could do damn much about it.  
“Dean? Wha- I.. _wait_ , hang on. You said those songs were about us?”  
“Don’t take everything so literal, Sam!”, Dean snapped. He felt terrified though he tried to not let it show. He clearly hadn’t thought things through when he made the mixtape- he just knew all these songs that started playing in his head whenever he looked at Sam and the natural reaction to that was wanting to let Sam know about it to make him happy- it hit him then like a ton of bricks; _to make his omega happy_. He was a stupid, stupid man.  
Sam’s scent suddenly grew stronger and Dean tried to focus on breathing through his mouth, too scared to read the rejection and confusion that undoubtedly was there.  
“Just the feeling, the sense of the songs made me think of us. Not- I mean.. How easy is it to find songs with the exact right words? It came out weird and let’s just forget it. We’ll shuck the tape when we get back and I can make you a new one with some Bowie or something instead.”, he muttered, eyes fixed on the road as he parked the car next to a tree. They had a view of the whole town up there. There was silence for only a few seconds before Sam cautiously spoke up  
“Dee.. you smell like..-”

Dean crumpled, closing his eyes and leaning forward with his head and arms against the steering wheel.  
“Just let it go, Sammy. Please”

Sam reached out a tentative hand and looked like he was just about to say something as his head snapped up towards the stereo.  
David Bowie’s Heroes flowed out through the speakers softly and Sam let out a faint rush of air.  
“That’s my favourite song”  
Dean sighed.  
“I know”  
The first touch underneath his upper arm came as a shock and made him jerk at first. He was then unceremoniously but gently pushed back against the backrest as Sam cuddled up against his chest and wrapped Dean’s arm around his smaller frame. Dean held his breath.

“Calm down”, Sam grumbled as he began nuzzling Dean’s clavicle and neck; and Dean just sunk into it, letting out all the air he’d been holding in one big exhale.  
“I just wanted to say that you smell amazing, and I love you too”


End file.
